dbunlimitedfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4- The Final Kaioken Battle
Episode 4- The Final Kaioken Battle Chapter 1 Xicor flew at Tien. He launched his fist at the fighter but his arm went right through it. Tien had left an after image which faded away as he came up from behind and knocked Xicor into a building. Tien put his hand out and firied an enourmous energy blast, powered by a kaioken X10. The dust faded, revealing a decipated Satan City. Xicor appeared as well, charging his ki to max. A gold aura egnited around his body and he again tryed to attack. Tien blocked at Xicor's punches, then began a combination of jabs and kicks himself. Xicor caught them, and shot Tien away with an energy bolt. He was sent away into the clouds, but Tien stopped himself. "Alright! Lets kick it up a knoch! KAIOKEN TIMES 15!" Tien shot his tri beam technique multiple times. Xicor evaded each uneasily. They blew up in a firey dome around him, creating craters everywhere. Out of no where, Tien appeared and grabbed Xicor by his hair, then flung him into the skies. "Its over Xicor! I hope you like yourself fried extra crispy!" Tien closed his eyes. A little orb of energy came apon one of Tien's fingers which was stuck out. Then he fired it in a thin beam. Xicor saw it coming. "Thats enough!!", Xicor screamed. He stopped himself, and shot a surge of energy in the form of a strong wind which broke the dodon ray, making it disappeared in violent sparks. "Thats it! Time to use 60% power!" Xicor created a humongous shere of energy above him. Light expanded from it, blinding Tien. The ground broke from the tension, and clouds rolled in. Xicor threw it down, and fired a power wave into it to make the shere go faster towards Tien. Our hero thought quickly. He decided to do a classic. Tien clenched his hands together, and left two fingers pointed upward on each. He yelled and when the shere reached him it stopped, but it kept pushing towards him. Lightning crackled from the energy until it exploded, even visable from space. Smoke arose across what was now rocky lands. Xicor was steamed. "You! You have made a fool of me for the last time. 90% power should be enough to finish you off!" Tien stepped back, preparing for his opponent's next move. Meanwhile Gohan was almost there. He flew across the high lands, snow falling on his head. Then in the distance came flying Goke and Vegeta Jr. "Hey. Where are you going?", asked Goku Jr. "Look. Some guy from that planet", he pointed to the purple and green planet in the sky, "is attacking Earth and hes extremely strong. Someone of almost the same power is fighting him bu I can't make it out." "Don't worry. I'm sure we can take this guy down in no time", reassured Vegeta Jr. The three over looked the city now destroyed from Tien and Xicor's fight. It was time to finish this guy off... Category:Episodes